Alena Wolf and the Forbidden Forest
by andilupus
Summary: Alena is a young girl who found out she is witch & is heading to Hogwarts. She will meet new friends, make foes, & find adventures. This is not a typical Harry Potter fanfiction the trio may not even make a presence I prefer to think of this as more of a Hogwarts fanfiction instead of a Harry Potter fanfiction. This is about a new group and their journey through Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A young women huddled in a corner clutching a small child to her chest. In the floor below she can hear the crashing of furniture. A flash of green lightening illuminated the building. Her small child cried out terrified. The noise downstairs stopped. A man darted into the room through the closet doors she could barely see the man. He dropped to the ground. The closet swung open. She cried out then stopped realizing that it is only her husband. She jumped out of the closet an arm wrapping around his neck. Quickly he grabbed her wrist dragging her from the closet and pulled her down the stairs to the main floor. Bodies littered the floor. So many coming to take her child. He dragged her out of the building into the midnight snow. The stars dotted the sky so peaceful and calm. Who would have thought that the calming sky would have such misery hidden beneath it? They ran through the snow their footprints creating a clear trail of their direction. She ran through it though clutching her baby to her chest the cold flakes dotting her hair and face. Hopeful she glanced up at her husband his usually calm and happy face is now lined with stress his vibrant blue eyes as hard as ice. Nobody was in sight. He ran up to a nearby house his fist pounding against the door. Nothing. He brought his fist against it once again. The door swung open he expected to see a sleepy angry man but instead he got a man smiling at him. Behind him his wife let out a scream.

"Run." He ordered. She did as told spinning on her heels and ran. Before he could run the man flicked his wand out of the black cloak that draped his body. He dropped to the ground. His heart no longer beating. The man flicked his hand out again. The woman flew forward as if she had been rammed by a bull. The baby flew through the air landing hard on a pile of snow. Fearful the child started crying. Trying to get its mother's attention. A dark shadow came over the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Magic books

Alena leaned against the counter staring out the old dusty windows that stared out into the deserted road. She has spent most of her life in the store staring at the old books that lined part of the walls, the antique nicknats that nobody seems to want to look at let alone buy. Then again it's been years since anybody new stepped foot into the shop. The only customers they get these days are the strange people that Arthur has come into the store every so often and always giving some strange money. Sighing she tapped her foot against the floor hoping that somebody would walk through the front door. She is very doubtful though. In the back of the room she could hear a lot of thumps. Jumping to attention she darted to the back of the store past rows of shelves. A door stood slightly ajar at the back . Swinging the door open she stared at Arthur laying on the ground boxes piled on top of him. Alena shook her head her brown hair falling into her brown eyes. Kneeling down she began maneuvering boxes away from Arthur his long gangly body slowly becoming uncovered. He always seemed so tall to her. As a child she use to believe he was part giant. His slender frame only made him look taller. Grabbing a bony hand she pulled his gangly body up.

"Thank you dear." He spoke in a voice that seemed to deep for his body. She grabbed one of the multiple books that had fallen from the shelves. _A beginners Guide to Transfiguration._ She knows Arthur has been a strange man. He has always kept secrets from her. She tries to act like she doesn't know but she has always known. She may be young, but not stupid. Suddenly the book disappeared from her hands. Glancing up she stared at Arthur who quickly tried to hide the book behind his back. "Don't worry about this stuff. I'll clean it up dear. Why don't you go keep a look out at the front of the store." He quickly rushed out.

Her eyes swept over the rest of the books all seeming to be about potions, defense against the dark arts, and spells. A small vial of some red mixture lay broken on the ground. "Since when were you into magic. You always told me that stuff was rubbish." She couldn't help but smile at the thought that this old man still believed in magic. She's only eleven and had stopped believing in magic long ago.

"Dear watch the store why'll I pick this up." Was his simple answer. Alena nodded realizing that he would never answer her question. He has a habit of only answering questions he wants to. Slowly she turned and went back to the front of the store. Again she leaned against the counter tapping her toe against the floor. The magical books still in her mind. As ordered though she would stay and wait at the front of the store. At least until nightfall.

Alena sat up in her bed the darkness surrounding her. The only light that illuminated the room is the full moon shining through the open window at the side of her bed. Tossing the blanket to the side she jumped out of bed. Tiptoeing past her dresser and the small pile of dirty clothe that lay in the corner of the dresser. A little further away is her closet. The opposite wall books sat from floor to ceiling. One of the perks of living at a store is she get first pick on anything that comes through. As long as its not to expensive. She slowly opened her door. It seemed to take years for it to open. Finally it was opened just enough for her to get her small body through. She stared down the completely dark hallway trying to find any movement. She strained her ears for any sounds. She could only hear Arthur's snoring a few rooms down. Creeping through the crack she tiptoed down the hallway tell she came to the short staircase. Tiptoeing down the staircase she crept the door open and slipped through. The store greeted her. Opening the door to her right she smiled at the boxes that sat on shelves. The boxes that contained the secret books. Alena quickly glanced around almost expecting Arthur to pop up out of nowhere. Pulling one of the boxes down straining under the weight she tried to lay it down on the ground without dropping it and making a lot of noise. Again she glanced around, her heart beating a thousand miles an hour. Why is she so nervous? If she gets caught she'll only get yelled at. She pulled the box open staring at the books that sat within. She pulled one out _A history of Magic. _Magic if only it truly existed. Smiling she sat down her legs crossed and opened the book. The book read just as if it were a true history book. Setting it aside she grabbed another one _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. _She scanned through book after book. Before she knew it the sun was rising. Shining through the small window in the backroom. Her eyes widened as she realized she had spent the entire night up reading the 'magic' books.

Scrambling to her feet she began to pick the books up trying to grab as many as possible placing them in her arms. Stacking them up she bit her lip as book after book kept falling out of her arms. Footsteps could be heard coming down the steps. Crap. If he catches her with the books he'll be mad. He for some reason doesn't want her to have anything to do with them. Tossing all the books back into the box she heaved it up trying to shove it back on the shelf. Then everything seemed to happen at once. The door swung open. Alena's eyes widened as she stared at Arthur. Her hands lost grip of the box and she toppled backwards the box and all its contents landing on her. She smiled sweetly up at Arthur as he stood in the doorway shaking his head. Alena smiled innocently as she rubbed the back of her head.

Something white swooped down over Arthur's head perching on the top shelf. Alena stared in disbelief at the owl sitting there with an envelope in its mouth. Arthur stared at it horrified. Like it was a ghost. Holding his arm out the owl leaped from the shelf landing on his arm. Arthur grabbed the envelope from the owl. It flew back to the top shelf.

"I guess it's time to tell you the truth. " He sighed. Time to tell her what.


End file.
